


Turning Tables

by lyssar



Series: Desperation 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssar/pseuds/lyssar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/14588.html?thread=19438332#t19438332">prompt</a> on the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com">Glee Kink Meme</a>: <i></i><span>Somebody has to piss like a racehorse by the end of the day, and the other is beyond turned on. Full bladder sex is a major plus, and if possible, please focus on the desperation more than any kind of wetting and whatnot. If filler wants, OP would really, really appreciate some kind of handjob/blowjob until the desperate one begs the other to stop or he'll cum/wet himself, but the other doesn't let up until he can tell he's about to lose it. </span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

>  Immediately follows the first installment of this series.

Kurt prided himself on taking good care of his body. He avoided fats and excess carbs, and ate plenty of fruits and vegetables. He was meticulous with his skin care routine - never missing a morning or night - and hit the gym at least four times a week.

There was one thing he simply couldn’t change, though, despite all his efforts.

Most people would wake up in the middle of the night if they’d consumed too much liquid too close to bedtime.

Kurt did not.

Instead, he would wake up after sleeping for _exactly_ eight hours - not a minute more or less - , his body aching with a need so desperate he was sure he’d wet the bed if he didn’t get up _right now_.

It didn’t happen very often, thankfully, but that didn’t make the occasions any less irritating.

Today was one of those mornings.

Kurt woke slowly, his mind foggy as he tried to determine what had disturbed him from his rest.

Within moments, the reason became obvious. _Painfully_ obvious, in fact. Kurt’s legs slammed together reflexively, his hands flying down to his crotch and squeezing once, hard, before he forced himself to sit up and cast the sheets aside.

He slowly made his way down the hallway, eyes half-closed, and pressed his hand against the bathroom door.

It didn’t budge.

Confused, Kurt forced his eyes open further, reaching for the knob and trying to turn it.

Nothing.

And then Kurt noticed the note taped to the door, just at the right height to be eye-level for him.

_"I bet you didn't think I'd want my revenge so quickly, but, surprise! I left your toothbrush and toothpaste by the kitchen sink because I_ know _you won’t let me kiss you if you have morning breath. I’ll be home at 8:15._

_P.S. - the door is locked for a reason; don’t try to force it open ;)”_

Kurt read the note twice before the message actually sunk in.

Blaine had _locked him out of the bathroom_ and called it “revenge.”

_Apparently he meant it when he said next time it’d be my turn._ Kurt sighed, tearing the note off the door and walking down the hall to the kitchen. He brushed his teeth quickly, running as little water as possible before he glanced at the clock on the stove.

8:05 read the display. Kurt would only have to distract himself for ten minutes before Blaine would be home, and then they could get his “revenge” over with.

He settled himself in the center of the couch, legs crossed tightly, and picked up the remote to watch one of the shows they’d saved on their TiVo.

\---------

By 8:25, Kurt was already sick of the game Blaine was playing. He hadn’t called or texted him to ask why he was late, but he was seriously considering it now. He hadn’t really been focusing on the television; instead his mind had wandered a bit, mainly to the night before.

Blaine hadn’t said a word about what had happened between the two of them after they’d dried off and gotten dressed. But now Kurt kept remembering the last thing Blaine had said while they were in the shower. 

_“Next time, it’s your turn.”_

And Kurt couldn’t help but wonder how far Blaine intended to go. 

Would their roles just be reversed? Or did Blaine have something else in mind?

Would Blaine make Kurt wait as long as Kurt had forced him to - a total of eleven hours, though less than 45 minutes had been his (fault)? Kurt shuddered inwardly at the thought - it had been just over 9 hours ago when he’d last (relieved himself) and he didn’t think he’d survive waiting another two hours. Or would Kurt be the one tied to a bed and being teased and not allowed to come? Kurt may be intimately acquainted with the workings of Blaine’s body, but Blaine knew him at least as well.

No matter what Blaine’s revenge consisted of, Kurt knew one thing.

He was royally fucked.

A key turned in the lock, shaking Kurt from his thoughts, and he bolted up, striding quickly to the door and pinning Blaine against it as he closed it behind him. Kurt’s lips crashed against Blaine’s, tongue sliding forcefully into his mouth, and Blaine groaned, leaning into the kiss. Both boys were panting when Kurt pulled away, nose resting against Blaine’s.

“Hello to you, too,” Blaine said, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. Kurt took a step back, and Blaine stepped around him. “I went to pick up breakfast,” he said. “I’d hoped to be back before you got up, but the shop was _packed_ this morning. I had to wait 10 minutes just to place my order!” Blaine was seated at the table by now, a coffee cup in front of him and one in front of Kurt’s place as well.  

Kurt stood near the door for a moment, mouth hanging open. Blaine was acting like this was just another Saturday morning.

_What the hell is he planning?_

“Kurt?”

Kurt blinked, shaking himself from his thoughts. “Yes?”

“You gonna make me eat all of this by myself? Not that I can’t do it but...”

Kurt sighed, following Blaine into the small kitchen and taking his seat, crossing his legs tightly. Blaine held out his sandwich, and Kurt accepted it with a murmured “thank you” before unfolding the wrapper and beginning to eat. After a few bites, Kurt picked up his coffee, pulling the lid off and sniffing experimentally. The thought of consuming _any_ liquid right now made his bladder throb in protest, but he was determined to go along with Blaine’s ridiculous scheme. He opened his mouth a little, taking the smallest of sips before setting the cup down.

_Of course he got my favorite, which means I HAVE to drink it or he'll pretend to be upset. And then I'll be even more fucked than I already am. Maybe if I drink it slowly…._

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"Did they make your coffee wrong? I usually take a sip to taste test it, but I wanted to save it all for you today...”

“No, no; it’s fine...I’m just waiting for it to cool off a little bit more,” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. “Good.” He reached for his coffee, prying the lid open. As the lid pulled loose, the cup tilted towards him, falling to the table and cascading liquid all over his shirt.

“Shit.” Blaine hastily righted the cup, sopping up the mess on the table with a napkin before rising from his chair and peeling his shirt from his body.

Kurt watched as Blaine headed to the sink, and he snuck a hand beneath the table and between his legs, squeezing tightly just as Blaine turned on the tap. Blaine turned the water up to full blast, and Kurt winced, wishing he could leave the room, or at least cover his ears.

“Kurt?”

He jerked in his chair, his hand squeezing just a little too hard as his chair slid back a little.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked, concerned. He returned to his seat and was nearly finished with his own sandwich.

“Just fine,” Kurt replied, his voice sounding just a little strained. 

Blaine’s brow furrowed in a frown as he popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth. “You sure?” he asked, mouth full.

Kurt nodded, finishing his own sandwich as well.

“In that case, let’s go watch NCIS - we never finished the episode we started last night.” Blaine stood, grabbing his coffee cup. “C’mon - bring your coffee and come sit on the couch with me.”

Kurt sighed, glancing at the clock before following Blaine into the living room. He’d been awake for about 45 minutes now, and his need to relieve himself had finally receded into a dull ache. Kurt set his coffee on the table in front of the couch before settling next to Blaine, his legs pressed tightly together. 

Blaine’s hand immediately settled on his thigh, forcing his legs to separate just a little as Blaine’s fingers began rubbing gently up the inside of his thigh.

Kurt could feel himself growing hard as Blaine's hand  slowly worked its way up his leg, the knuckles steadily moving closer to his groin. As Blaine's hand brushed against cock, Blaine leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "So, Kurt, how long have you been into this?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Kurt replied. "We've been together for eight years, and we started having sex after one. I'm pretty sure you can do the math."

Blaine's hand slid up further, resting on Kurt's crotch. "You know that's not what I mean," he whispered, squeezing gently. Kurt squirmed beneath his hand, fighting against the urge to arch up into the contact. "Are you going to give me the real answer, or do I need to use other methods to persuade you?"

Kurt arched a brow at him. "I don't know what else you could possibly be talking about," he replied.

Blaine's hand dropped away, moving to Kurt's shoulder and pressing him into the couch cushions. Blaine shifted, straddling Kurt's hands and resting his hands on Kurt's sides. "Last chance to change your mind," he said, beginning to run his hands slowly up Kurt's ribs.

Kurt shivered, knowing what was coming and that an honest answer could prevent it…but at the same time finding Blaine's actions incredibly arousing. He wriggled a little, and Blaine's legs squeezed tighter around his as Blaine's hands settled on his chest.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know what else you could be talking about," he replied.

Blaine’s hands moved to his sides, and Kurt took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Blaine’s fingers began rapidly moving against his sides and across his stomach, and Kurt began giggling involuntarily, feeling his legs trying to press even closer together as his hands crept towards his crotch. Blaine dropped one of his hands, clasping both of Kurt’s hands in his and resting them on Kurt’s stomach while the other hand continued tickling him.

Kurt loved having Blaine’s hands on him....most of the time. But right now, this was nothing short of torturous. If Blaine would just _let go of his hands_ , then Kurt might be able to hold on until Blaine grew tired of tickling him. Kurt tugged on his hands, trying to break Blaine’s grip, and Blaine responded by tickling him more fiercely and leaning some of his weight on Kurt’s stomach.

A wave of _need_ washed through him, so intense he nearly lost it right then. _“Stop, stop_ , I’ll tell you,” Kurt protested, squirming harder beneath Blaine’s hands as he struggled to free his hands.

Blaine froze at Kurt’s tone, his hands halting their movements and one sliding between Kurt’s legs to squeeze firmly.

Kurt relaxed immediately, his eyes falling shut as he tried to catch his breath.

“Can we talk about this later?” he said softly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and relaxed his grip slightly.

“I swear I’ll give you an honest answer,” Kurt said, arching up a little.

“And if you don’t?” Blaine asked quietly, his other hand ghosting over Kurt’s stomach.

“Then you can get rid of one of my outfits. You can sell it, give it away, _burn it_ if you want to.” He groaned. “But only if I don’t hold up my end of the bargain.”

Blaine studied him carefully for a moment. “So you want me to...have my way with you, and then you’ll answer my question?”

Kurt nodded, biting his lip and fighting back another groan.

Blaine leaned down until his face was inches away from Kurt’s.

“Deal,” he whispered, sitting up abruptly. He grabbed Kurt’s coffee cup, which was still nearly filled. “Finish drinking this - quickly - and then come to the bedroom.”

Kurt sat up slowly after Blaine had left the room, staring mutinously at his coffee cup. They usually picked up small drinks with their breakfast - they didn’t have _too_ much extra money, but picking up breakfast on the weekend was their alternative to going out for dinner: it was less expensive, and more fun for both of them.

But Blaine had picked up large drinks this time, and Kurt had only consumed a few sips. The mere thought of finishing it made him shift uncomfortably on the couch, one hand sliding between his legs and squeezing a little. Drinking coffee tended to result in him visiting the bathroom multiple times within an hour of finishing the drink.

Today he wouldn’t have that luxury, _and_ he had to chug his coffee.

He was absolutely screwed.

“Kurt.”

Kurt jumped, turning to look at Blaine, who was standing next to the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. He picked up the coffee cup and held it near Kurt’s mouth. “Open,” he said quietly.

Kurt obeyed, his eyebrows drawing together.

Blaine rested the lip of the cup against Kurt’s mouth and tilted it up a little. “ _Drink_ ,” he ordered, reaching for Kurt’s free hand and wrapping it around the cup. “You have ten seconds,” he said quietly.

Kurt pulled the cup away, his jaw dropping open.

“Nine.”

Kurt didn’t move.

“ _Eight_ \- don’t make me help you anymore - _Seven._ ”

The cup was back at Kurt’s mouth, tilting higher and higher as he swallowed his coffee as quickly as he could. He set the cup down on the table as Blaine reached the number two.

Blaine leaned down, grasping Kurt’s chin and tipping his face up. He slid his tongue over Kurt’s lips, licking away the little bit of coffee that he hadn’t swallowed before kissing him slowly. He trailed one hand down Kurt’s chest to his stomach, hovering over his lower abdomen and grinning when Kurt tensed. He pulled away.

“No, I won’t do that yet,” he whispered.

He stood, taking one of Kurt’s hands in his and tugging gently. “Come on - let’s move to the bedroom.”

Kurt didn’t stand immediately, and Blaine glanced down at him, a smirk forming on his lips. He dropped Kurt’s hand and knelt in front of him, reaching for the hand that was pressed tightly between Kurt’s legs. Kurt fought against him, pressing his legs together and trapping their hands between them. Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m going to help,” he said, reaching for the waistband of Kurt’s pants and tugging them down a little. “Move your hand,” he said, yanking again.

Kurt inhaled deeply, wincing a little and tilting his head toward the ceiling as he removed his hand.

Blaine tugged his sweatpants just enough to expose Kurt’s cock, then slid his hands forward to rest firmly on his hips. Kurt still wasn’t looking at him, and Blaine fought back a grin as Kurt gasped, his hands flying into Blaine’s hair and tugging sharply as Blaine took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Blaine moaned a little as he slid further down Kurt’s cock, wrapping one hand around the base and squeezing a little. Kurt groaned, rocking his hips up into Blaine’s mouth and tightening his grip on his hair. Blaine continued moving along Kurt’s cock, his pace increasing just a little as he bobbed his head up and down.

Kurt protested when he finally pulled away, leaning down to wipe his mouth off on Kurt’s pants. Blaine grinned up at him. “You didn’t think I was going to let you come, did you?” he asked, his voice a little raspy. He stood, tugging Kurt upright and sliding his pants back up to his waist. He rubbed his hand over Kurt’s stomach, making him squirm and try to back away. “I’m not _nearly_ done with you yet.”

Kurt swallowed hard, and Blaine grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway to their bedroom. He reached for something on the bed and closed his fist around it. “Close your eyes,” he said, turning around with his hand behind his back.

Kurt obeyed, his hands in loose fists at his sides. He felt Blaine tug his sweatpants down until the waistband was pressed up against his balls. The next sensation that registered was an added pressure at the base of his cock, and Kurt knew what had happened before he opened his eyes.

Blaine had slid a cockring onto him.

Then Blaine was pressing down on his shoulders, forcing Kurt to his knees. “Keep your hands at your sides,” he said quietly. “And open your mouth. You can open your eyes if you want, but you are absolutely _not allowed_ to use your hands.”

Kurt opened his eyes just as Blaine slid the head of his cock into his mouth, hands running through Kurt’s hair and gripping gently as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Kurt flattened his palms against the floor for balance as Blaine rocked back and forth, his pace increasing rapidly. He dropped one hand to Kurt’s jaw, rubbing gently and making a pleased noise when Kurt opened his mouth a little more, making room for Blaine’s cock to slide into his throat a little.

Kurt moaned, and Blaine gripped his hair tighter, moving faster and faster before thrusting forward and going still, Kurt’s face pressed against his torso. He held himself there for just a few seconds, until Kurt began to struggle, and then pulled back just enough for Kurt to suck in a breath through his nose.

“You’re going to swallow,” Blaine said, struggling for breath.

Kurt felt his stomach sink just a little at Blaine’s words - Blaine had been jostling him harder and harder with each thrust, and it had brought his need to relieve himself back to the front of his mind. And Blaine’s...order, for lack of a better word, suggested they were far from finished here.

He was going to kill his boyfriend, if he didn’t die himself.

Blaine’s hips rocked forward just a few more times, and he pulled back just enough for Kurt to swallow as he came.

Blaine released his hold on Kurt’s head, kneeling in front of him and kissing him slowly, his tongue sliding into Kurt’s mouth. He could taste his own come, and he groaned, grasping Kurt’s face with his hands and tugging him close. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s cheek before tugging him upright and helping him step out of his sweatpants.

Blaine led Kurt to the bed, pressing him back into the pillows and continuing to kiss him, paying close attention to that spot behind his ear and the hollow of his throat. He leaned his weight on one arm, dropping the hand of the other down and wrapping it around Kurt’s cock, stroking slowly, just enough to keep him hard while Blaine focused his attention on the other parts of Kurt’s body.

When Blaine finally pulled away, Kurt felt much more relaxed, even though he was harder than he’d been before Blaine had fucked his mouth. The need had receded again and, had the circumstances been different, he may have been able to fall asleep.

“Sit up,” Blaine whispered, rolling away. “Go sit at the end of the bed, legs spread and hands at your sides.”

Kurt obeyed, glancing back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Knees up,” Blaine said. He crawled forward and gave him a kiss. “I’m going to jerk off, and you have to stay put.” He wrapped a hand around Kurt’s wrist. “Your hands stay at your sides, and your legs apart until I tell you. Understood?”

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded.

“Very good,” Blaine said, grinning. He backed up, reclining against the pillows and wrapping his hand around his cock.

Kurt loved watching Blaine touch himself - the noises he made were absolutely _sinful_ \- but he hated being so far away.

He wanted to touch, too. He wanted to be hovering over Blaine, kissing him, biting at his lips, his ears, his neck.

He wanted to have his hands on Blaine, scratching gently down his chest and fisting in his hair, wrapping one of his hands around Blaine’s and jerking him off together.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, with Blaine within reach but absolutely off limits, was the polar opposite of pleasurable.

And Kurt was fairly certain that was the point of this whole ordeal - for his feelings to be controlled by Blaine’s words an actions, for his misery or pleasure to be entirely dependent on the order Blaine gave him, on the actions Blaine took, and on the words he said.

One of Blaine’s hands was clenched tight against the comforter, his head thrown back and eyes closed as his hips rocked up into his fist. His entire body was coated in sweat, skin flushed and his hair beginning to flop into his eyes.

Kurt whined, his hands grasping the comforter fiercely so he wouldn’t move. He wriggled a little, his feet sliding forward slightly as he adjusted his position. He was just about to lean back, his legs falling open further, when he was suddenly overcome by an entirely _unwelcome_ sensation. 

He curled in on himself, his hands releasing their grip on the comforter and shifting towards his body, his feet sliding forward until his legs were lying against the comforter. He dropped his hands back down between his spread legs, remembering Blaine’s directions and fearing the consequences of disobeying. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, lowering his head even further as he willed the urgency to fade away.

_“Mind over matter my ass,”_ he thought, groaning as the need intensified. 

Coffee always affected him in this way - and alcohol as well, unfortunately. The faster he consumed his drink, the sooner he had to excuse himself to the restroom. He’d tried waiting on a few occasions - he found public restrooms to be  absolutely appalling even if they _appeared_ to be clean - and had come to an unfortunate conclusion:

Waiting just made everything _worse_. If he concentrated hard enough, he could maybe wait thirty minutes, and the intense _need_ would lessen after the first five minutes or so, only to return with such ferocity that he found himself dashing away with a murmured “excuse me” and praying he wouldn’t be ruining his designer jeans.

Blaine knew this, _of course he did_ ; it had been silly of Kurt to think Blaine wasn’t half as observant as Kurt himself was.

And now this unfortunate...reaction of his was being used against him.

_God,_ he needed a distraction. Something to take his mind off his body’s insistent demands, the throb in his abdomen that he swore he could _see_ , even though he was bent nearly in half and his stomach had sunk towards his spine.

“Kurt.”

He bolted upright, groaning as his body protested the abrupt movement and fixing his eyes on Blaine, who was laying against the pillows, legs spread and propped up on his elbows with a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Come here,” Blaine whispered, shifting his weight to one arm and raising the other, beckoning him with one finger.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, grasping his face and kissing him fiercely, straddling one of Blaine’s legs and rocking down against it, desperate for new, different sensations to chase away the desperation.

Blaine rested his hands against Kurt’s chest, pushing him away and chuckling softly. “I think someone needs a distraction,” he said quietly.

Kurt nodded jerkily, his hands dropping to Blaine’s shoulders and gripping hard.

Blaine dropped one of his hands, feeling blindly along his side before holding a tube in front of Kurt’s face.

“Take this, and go back to your spot on the bed. I want to watch you finger yourself.”

Kurt huffed out a breath and glared at him, snatching the lube from his hand and returning to his spot at the end of the bed. He spent a few moments trying - and failing - to get comfortable, then gave up and opened the tube.

“Oh, and, Kurt?”

He redirected his focus back to Blaine.

“This isn’t about you pleasuring yourself. All I want you to do is get yourself ready for me to fuck you. Understood?”

Kurt considered Blaine’s words for a moment, then groaned and hung his head. He heard Blaine shift on the bed, then hands wrapped around his ankles.

“Understood?” Blaine repeated.

Kurt lifted his head. “Yes,” he said, displeasure obvious in his tone. “I understand.”

Blaine smirked. “Very good then.” He moved away, reclining against the pillows with his hands tucked behind his head.

Kurt muttered under his breath, dribbling lube over several of his fingers, then setting the tube aside. He sighed heavily before reaching between his legs and sliding one finger inside slowly.

Kurt moaned at the intrusion, his eyes falling shut as his finger slid further into his body. Kurt moved his finger in and out for a few moments before removing it completely and easing two fingers in.

He winced at the stretch, pausing for a moment before spreading his fingers and sliding them in further.He resisted the urge to crook his fingers as he slid them all the way into his body, knowing _just_ the right angle he needed to brush against his prostate.

He also knew that if he followed through with that plan that Blaine would notice immediately - there was no way he could hold back the moan that would be ripped from his body - and so he continued slowly stretching himself.

The burning slide of his fingers did serve as a distraction from the fading throb in his abdomen, but it certainly wasn’t enough to redirect his thoughts entirely. Kurt exhaled in frustration and slid in a third finger.

Blaine, meanwhile, was studying Kurt carefully, his eyes focused on Kurt’s upper body, rather than the movement of his hand. 

Kurt’s eyes were closed tightly, his chest rising and falling steadily as he rocked back and forth. Blaine watched as he impatiently slid three fingers into his body, his mouth twisting into a grimace as he stretched himself even further.

After a few quick thrusts, Kurt dropped his hand and crawled forward, dropping down next to Blaine and turning to him, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Blaine turned on his side, propping his head up on one arm. “What?” he asked.

Kurt made a vague motion with his hand, and Blaine glanced down Kurt’s body, then rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Oh, did I say I was going to fuck you? I’m so sorry.”

He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s ear.

“You’re going to ride me,” he whispered. “I want you to make me come so hard I forget my own name.”

And then he flopped back against the pillows, dropping his arms to his sides and closing his eyes.

Kurt rolled onto his side, staring in disbelief at Blaine, who was obviously fighting back a grin.

“I hate you,” Kurt said, though the words had no heat, and reached for the condom that Blaine had pulled from the drawer when they’d entered the bedroom. He tore the package open, roughly rolling the latex over Blaine’s cock and coating it with lube. He sighed heavily as he straddled Blaine’s torso and carefully slid onto his cock.

As he settled into position, Blaine opened his eyes and reached forward, taking one of Kurt’s hands in his.

“Go slow at first, okay?” he said quietly. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “If you really think I’d risk serious injury during sex, then we need to do this more often.”

Something sparked in Blaine’s eyes - interest, lust, confusion, Kurt couldn’t tell - and he laughed a little. “Obviously,” he whispered, dropping Kurt’s hand. “In that case, I’ll let you do all the work.”

And with that, he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes once more.

Kurt pulled away slowly, his hands resting on Blaine's shoulders for leverage.  He rose up on his knees, then carefully dropped himself back down.

He sped up gradually, rising and falling faster and faster each time.  

He shifted a little, trying to get a better angle as his pace increased even more.

Making Blaine come quickly wouldn't be a difficult task...if not for the fact that each time Kurt dropped down, his bladder throbbed in protest. The faster he moved, the harder it was for him to ignore the ache in his abdomen.

He shifted again, crying out as Blaine's cock hit his prostate. He paused for just a moment, breathing deeply as the pleasure finally pushed the ache to the back of his mind.

Kurt began moving with renewed fervor, moaning each time Blaine's cock slid all the way into his body.

He was absolutely unprepared for the need to return, and he sagged against Blaine's body, his hands gripping his shoulders fiercely and his thighs clenching around Blaine's torso. He rocked a little, whimpering and feeling tears threatening behind his eyes.

He'd never had to deal with this before - the need hitting him not just once, but twice - and he could not understand why he had to go so badly.

He hadn't had that much to drink the night before, nearly nothing close to bedtime...other than a glass of wine.

Wine that Blaine had poured for both of them, despite Kurt's protests that he didn't need to drink anything to help him fall asleep.

And as these thoughts crossed his mind, Kurt realized that Blaine had been planning this since the previous evening. Maybe even since he'd whispered the words "<i> _Next time, it's your turn </i>._"

"You <i> _bastard </i>_," Kurt growled, sitting up and dropping his hands from Blaine's shoulders and moving them towards his groin.

Blaine's eyes flew open and he reached forward, grabbing Kurt's hands and holding them in place.

"I didn't say you could stop," Blaine said quietly, tugging at Kurt's arms.

Kurt squirmed, his thighs flexing as his legs tried to press closer together.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in one of his, reaching the other forward to rest against his abdomen. Kurt tugged at his arms, trying to lean away from the touch.

It was no wonder that Blaine had had so much trouble doing as Kurt had said the night before - the only thing Kurt could focus on right now was trying to stay in control. If he stopped for even a moment, he was certain he would lose it.

And, somehow, he was still very, _very_  hard.

And if the articles and blog posts he'd read were accurate, relieving himself before he'd come would offer very little relief.

If anything, it would hurt like hell.

Kurt wriggled and squirmed, tugging desperately and trying to free his arms.

"Kurt, stop."

He tugged harder.

"Kurt, if you don't stop moving, I promise I'll make you regret it."

Kurt froze, rolling his lower lip between his teeth and biting back a groan.

Blaine pressed his hand against Kurt's stomach, making him groan in protest. 

"I'm sure I know how you're feeling right now," Blaine said quietly. "And I won't say I don't care - because I do - but that knowledge isn't going to make me go any easier on you. Now, you can either get back to dragging an orgasm out of me OR you can get up on your hands and kneads and let me fuck you."

Kurt began to rise up on his knees, but Blaine stopped him.

"And I think it's only fair to warn you that if you get up, I'm going to put a ring around my own cock, so I can fuck you as long and as hard as I want."

Kurt considered Blaine’s words for a moment. On the one hand, he would still have most of the control in the situation - with him on top of Blaine, he could control how much longer this portion of Blaine’s revenge lasted. The downside was he didn’t know how much longer he could keep up the pace he’d set. While he was reasonably confident his body could withstand this...torture he was being put through, he wasn’t nearly as confident in his own ability to punish himself, which made the idea of having _Blaine_ fuck him more appealing.

The downside to that was giving Blaine control of how much longer Kurt would have to wait. And even without denying himself an orgasm, Blaine’s stamina was...impressive. He would almost certainly pound into him until Kurt was a crying, shaking mess, absolutely desperate for release and _still_ being denied.

Kurt groaned and hung his head.

Being given a choice was worse than Blaine telling him what to do. If he was being told what to do, he could focus on following the orders and staying in control, instead of trying to determine which scenario would be the better option.

Kurt sucked in a quick breath, wincing as another wave of _need_ flashed through him, his bladder throbbing angrily. Kurt curled in on himself, willing the intensity to  back off just a little so he could think.

Blaine shifted beneath him, rolling his hips a little. “Kurt?” he prompted.

Kurt didn’t move.

Blaine shifted again. “Kurt, I’ll make the choice for you if you can’t come to a - _ahhh_.”

Kurt started moving again, more slowly than he had been before he’d stopped abruptly, and groaning each time his hips connected with Blaine’s.

Blaine released Kurt’s hands, dropping his own hands to his sides, and leaned back with a smirk.

\-----

Kurt was in hell.

Only on rare occasion did he deny the demands of his body.

He had learned that ignoring what his body wanted, what it _needed,_ only made him more miserable by the minute. The longer he ignored his body’s demands, the worse he would feel.

He struggled to keep his breathing even as he rocked up and down, holding himself up far enough that just the tip of Blaine’s cock was still inside his body before slamming back down.

Each slam sent a fresh wave of _need_ racing through his veins, fierce and _just_ on the wrong side of painful. Kurt tried to to stay in control, to clamp down _hard_ internally since his hands and legs were otherwise occupied.

It wasn’t working anymore. He could feel his control slipping, his body letting go just a little each time Blaine’s cock filled him.

Kurt moved faster, whimpering as Blaine’s cock brushed against his prostate, desperate to make him come before he lost control completely.

“ _Ah_ \- _UGH_ \- **Kurt** ,” Blaine panted, his hands clenching into fists in the sheets.

Kurt kept moving, willing himself to hold on for just a little longer.

And then he felt Blaine freeze beneath him, his body going rigid for just a moment before his hands flew forward, latching onto Kurt’s hips as Blaine began canting up against him, slamming into Kurt’s body as his orgasm rushed through him.

Blaine eventually went still again, his hands dropping back to his sides and his eyes falling shut as he tried to control his breathing.

Kurt carefully eased himself off Blaine, wincing at the feeling of _emptiness,_ and lay down on his back next to him, pressing his legs together and moving his hands towards his crotch.

“No,” Blaine whispered, rolling onto his side and grabbing Kurt’s wrist. He pushed Kurt’s arm back to his side and ran his fingers lightly over Kurt’s stomach, then flattened his palm and began rubbing gently.

Kurt squirmed, trying to shift away and reaching to smack Blaine’s hand away. “Stop,” he whimpered.

Blaine continued rubbing, pressing down a little harder, and Kurt wriggled to the side, trying to get away from him.

Blaine leaned down and whispered, “Hold still and I’ll stop.”

Kurt forced himself to lie still, though he was unable to control the constant quivering of his stomach and his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard, trying to keep the tears of frustration at bay.

Blaine’s hand dropped away, and Kurt heard him shift on the bed. Blaine’s hand ghosted over one of his thighs, reaching between them and forcing his legs to part slightly.

“Don’t move,” Blaine said quietly. “I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Kurt sighed heavily as he heard Blaine leave the room, arching up a little and sliding his hands beneath his body to help him resist the urge to jam them between his legs.

Blaine padded back into the room, and Kurt heard him lay _something_ out on the bed, muttering under his breath as he yanked and tugged at the material.

“Alright, Kurt,” Blaine said, smacking his stomach sharply.

Kurt’s eyes flew open, and he glared menacingly at his boyfriend. “Roll over,” Blaine said cheerily. I’m going to give you a back massage!”  
  
[Part 2](http://lyssahaskinks.livejournal.com/1435.html#cutid1)


End file.
